Question: You're playing a game where you defend your village from an orc invasion. There are $3$ characters (elf, hobbit, or human) and $5$ defense tools (magic, sword, shield, slingshot, or umbrella) to pick from. If you randomly choose your character and tool, what is the probability that you'll be a magic elf?
Explanation: $\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable combinations}}{\text{Total possible combinations}}$ There are $3$ character choices and $5$ choices for the tool, so there are $3\times5=15$ total possible combinations. If we pick randomly, all the combinations are equally likely. The red combination is the combination that includes both magic and elf. There is $1$ favorable combination. The probability of you randomly picking a magic elf is $1$ out of $15$, or $\dfrac{1}{15}$.